San Antonio 2000
San Antonio 2000 was the fourth event of the 2000 Monster Jam season and marked the debut of Cliff Thomas in Nitro Machine and the nWo truck. Line Up Sudden Impact - John Seasock Eradicator - Andy Slifko King Krunch - Scott Stephens Bustin' Loose - Ron Nelson Reptoid - Jim Jack Gunslinger - Scott Hartsock nWo- N/A (was Rob Knell for the season) WCW Nitro Machine- Cliff Thomas Goldberg - Tom Meents Grave Digger - Dennis Anderson Round 1 Racing Sudden Impact vs. WCW Nitro Machine Due to engine problems with Nitro Machine, Sudden Impact had a bye run into the next round. Winner- Sudden Impact nWo vs. Eradicator Despite stalling over the cars, nWo was still fast enough to get the win over the Dodge. Winner- nWo Goldberg vs. Reptoid Jim Jack could not repeat the Houston magic as Goldberg was smooth as can be for the win. Winner- Goldberg Bustin Loose vs. Gunslinger A close race, Hartsock used his horsepower to get the win over the Texas native. Winner- Gunslinger Grave Digger vs. King Krunch An almost dead heat, the short stance of Digger worked against Dennis as King Krunch would get by on a photo finish. Winner- King Krunch Round 2 Racing Goldberg vs. Eradicator Eradicator moved on due to a broke nWo but could not hold his own with Meents who went by with a win. Winner- Goldberg Bustin Loose vs. Gunslinger A rematch of a close round 1 race this one would mirror as Gunslinger would come away with another win. Winner- Gunslinger Reptoid vs. King Krunch Two big Chevys battling, this one would go to the Texan. Winner- King Krunch Semi Finals Racing King Krunch vs. Gunslinger Two big power plants, King Krunch going off the track meant Gunslinger would get a massive win. Winner- Gunslinger Goldberg vs. Bustin Loose Meents continued a dominating streak as he sailed past the Chevy for the win. Winner- Goldberg Finals Racing Goldberg vs. Gunslinger Tom Meents would back up his Atlanta win by getting past Gunslinger and continued an undefeated streak in the season. Winner- Goldberg Freestyle Eradicator Slifko had a couple good sky wheelies and a solid set of donuts but the truck seemed to struggle on the track during freestyle. Score- 7+7+6= 20 Bustin Loose Ron Nelson went big by attacking the dirt rollers and the cars, and some sparks from the break rotor showered the floor to get the crowd on their feet. Score- 10+10+9= 29 Reptoid Jim carried a good bit of momentum and had some solid hits on the cars but didn't go as big as Bustin Loose. Score- 7+8+8= 23 Gunslinger Hartsock came out with another good run, getting some big air over the cars and dirt hills and cut a good set of donuts to fill his time. Score- 10+9+8= 27 nWo A bad hit over the first set of cars would break something on nWo early. Score- 9+9+7= 25 Goldberg Meents went big by attacking the cars with some big air and massive cyclones almost rolling the truck over. A hit on the Jersey barrier for the sand drags and Goldberg rolled over once again. Score- 10+10+10= 30 Category:Events Category:2000 events